uruwashii koori himegime sama: kagomes secret
by herecomestheseun
Summary: I patrolled my lands in the night, i had to, as the ruler of the eastern kingdom,it was my duty, but it was hard to be kagome higurashi, clusmy highschooler and lady kagome higurashi,princess, especially since my group didnt know my secret identity yet...
1. Chapter 1

Her cerulean blue eyes gleamed as the sun set. She smiled softly as she turned to her companions as they got dinner ready. 2 years ago if somebody said she'd be traveling with a monk, a demon slayer, a kitsune, and a half demon she'd probably slap them and call them crazy, but now she'd laugh and shake her head.

.....................................................................................................................................................................

"Yo kagome, come show these idiots how to cook!" the angry half demon yelled. I sighed turning from the beautiful sight of the sunset to my group.

"you Don't have to yell I'm right here" I snapped.

"Yeah well then pay attention!" inuyasha snapped back. I just glared before kneeling down and poured the hot water into the ramen cups. Inuyasha drooled. 'pathetic' I thought. Sighing I told my companions I'd be residing to the hot springs and I would be back by nightfall. Inuyasha tried to protest but I glared at him and threatened to sit him which resulted in him gulping and shutting up. I grabbed my timeworn bag and walked down the path to the hot springs I sensed near by. Declothing I relaxed my muscles and took off my blood red necklace. Sinking into the water I felt the knots in my shoulders fade away and relief washed over my body. I looked at my reflection seeing my newly changed violet eyes and the purplish blue snowflake that resided on my forehead. None of my group new of my secret. That I was actually from their era and that I was the daughter of the eastern kingdom sent to the future by my late father along with my mother and brother 17 years ago when a great civil war broke in our land. My demonic features were not the only stunning secret I had kept from my group, for I had great power in me also. I was a snowflake nymph from my mothers side and a blue inu demon from my dads side, my powers consisted of telepathy, I was a seer, I could transform into any demon I wanted but didn't do that often for it took great energy, I was a miko, and I could control the weather. Not to mention I was the heir to the Eastern throne. I sighed as I washed and rinsed my silky purple tail and my dark purple hair with the silver tips. Putting my blood red necklace back on. The necklace held my fathers blood along with my mothers miko power to conceal my demonic features, scent, and aura. Stepping out of the water I watched as my eyes turned to blue my ears rounded and my tail shrunk to nothing, the only thing remaining was the mall purple dot that was barely noticeable. Turning I walked back to camp to see that my friends had retired to their sleep. I smirked a rare smirk and walked out to the clearing. I took my necklace off for the second time and shoved it in my pocket of my bag. Declothing again I put on my kimono and took out my twin katanas putting them in their rightful place at my hips and pulling my mid knee long purple hair in a high ponytail. I pulled out a mirror checking my double stripes on my cheek one blue and one purple, smiling a toothy grin as patrol what was now my lands.(AN: the gang Is in the Eastern territory) I ran to my castle and as I reached it I saw the guards at the gates.

"HALT TRESPASSER STATE YOUR NAME" the leader of the guards yelled. I was still a fair way aways and sighed.

"My name is kagome!, daughter to Chang loon and Jin lee, and I demand you stand down for I am rightful heir to these lands" I yelled back. They gaped at me as I strode up to them. They bowed.

"Welcome lady kagome" they said respectfully. I dismissed them and told them to line up.

"Now as you know my late father dent me away along with the rest of the higurashi kin and now I am back to claim the throne, NOW I am here for only tonight for I must go back to patrolling the lands and collecting my jewel shards I am only here for a check up and ill be back in the near future, expect when I return again that everything is in tip top shape, now as I have explained this to you, I expect you to pass it on that there is a new ruler to the eastern thrones but DO NOT mention my name" I stated, "That is all return to your posts"

"Yes lady kagome" they said letting me pass. I sighed and shook my head as I walked to my fathers study to retrieve what I knew would be there. Getting it I walked around for a bit before bidding a farewell to my kingdom I walked back to my bag changed, walked to camp and fell asleep next to shippo.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi wench get up we have to leave now!" an angry inu hanyou yelled in my ear. I winced for even if my features were concealed my senses weren't and my hearing was being damaged by his squacking, what would inutashio say if he saw his son acting like this to a lady, especially me. Sighing I glared at him rolling up my sleeping bag and pulling out a pocky stick. 'well' I thought, ' I guess this is my breakfast.' We had been walking for quite sometime and all of a sudden I realized we were heading in the direction of the Eastern Palace. Stopping suddenly inuyasha turned around glaring heatedly at me.

"Why the hell did you stop!?" he yelled frustrated.

"We're heading in the direction of the eastern palace, why are we heading in the direction of the eastern palace, we cant go to the eastern palace!" I said freaking out. Inuyasha looked confused, as did Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.

"And just why the hell not!" Inuyasha yelled. I rubbed my head, getting angrier.

"Because the lady of the east doesn't like travelers around her palace" I spat out through clenched teeth.

"And how would you know that ka-go-me!" Inuyasha spat back. Suddenly I realized my mistake, for this was the first time we'd been in the eastern lands. I gulped and tried to think of an excuse, failing miserably. Inuyasha laughed.

"Thought so, you Don't know that, god kikyo wouldn't lie" he scoffed proudly.

"Of course she wouldn't," I muttered, " Inuyasha I REALLY Don't think we should go towards the Palace, I over heard some ladies in the last village talking about the lady of the Palace and how shes a very strong demoness" I said, "She also has a lot of demon guards, big ones at that!"

"You Don't know that either wench!, just keep making up lies"

"I'm not lying the guards are really big" I said.

"What are you worried i cant take them!, pssh or are you worried you cant take them, kikyo wouldn't be afraid cuz shes not weak and pathetic like you!" he yelled back.

"Weak.....WEAK!....im weak sure I'm definitely weak!" I yelled at him, my necklace glowing glowing purple trying to let my demon out.

"yes weak, you couldn't even talk one guard, ha I betcha you'd get crushed after 1 minute" he laughed.

"really...." I said smirking, "well excuse me for a moment" I said walking back through the forest.

"Hey get back here where the hell are you going!?" he yelled.

"To change into something more appropriate" I yelled back. He backed off, blushing. I changed into my royal summer robes. They fit loosely so I wouldn't get sticky and hot. The robes were a dark blue color with light periwinkle sakura blossom patterns fluttering around the bottom skirt and up to my stomach along the right side. The sleeves had a slit from my shoulder to my elbow and then bunched up, and from my elbow on it was just flowing violet silk. The shoes I wore were gold threaded blue and purple flats with snowflake patterns. I smiled and left my necklace on. I walked back to my group and they gaped at me.

"Lady Kagome where did you get those lovely robes" Miroku asked. I smiled softly.

"My mother gave them to me" I said, " I thought because we are in the eastern lands I should wear the eastern colors." They nodded and I walked forward past inuyasha.

"come on lets go" I said walking towards the Palace. They looked at me weird and I just waved it off as we started forward again. I smiled at the thought of their faces when the time came that i I would take the necklace off and it looked oh so good, sadly enough I was yet again snapped out of my lovely thoughts when inuyasha growled. I turned and raised an eyebrow. I sniffed the air and did a happy dance in my head.

"Sesshomaru is near" he growled out again. I rolled my eyes sniffing the air. He was at my palace?, I was confused but inwardly cheered, I loved seeing Sesshomaru seeing as we we're companions when we were small, though he didn't know I was me. We walked through another clearing and now we could see the pale blueish purple marble walls of my grand palace. Sesshomaru still was not in sight though. I pouted thinking he might not be there anymore. We walked through the small greenery that was about 300 feet from the palace pathway that lead to the gates on the mountain side. I hated the path.

"Are you kidding me!, a pathway ugh" inuyasha groaned. I snapped my head in his direction.

"The pathway leads to the palace, surely you aren't implying we're going to the palace" I was freaking out again, sure I wanted them to know my secret but not yet.

"No we aren't going to the palace!" Inuyasha snapped. I shook my head angrily.

"then why are you complaining about the pathway" I asked.

"Uh...uh.....uh...Just shut it and walk!" he yelled annoyed that I was right. We camped a bit aways from the pathway which I silently thanked so I could check up again and get a good nights rest in my chambers. I started dinner per inuyasha's request and then went to the springs. I sensed kikyo near by an smiled kindly, inuyasha was going to see her, but I was going to beat him to it. Slipping my necklace of and re dressing after washing my tail and I dressed into my combat outfit again, putting my hair in a ponytail and putting my necklace into the zipper pouch that I sewed in my combat shirt(AN: her combat outfit looks like Sesshomaru's without the armor and its sleeveless). I ran through the woods jumping from tree to tree and in a mere minute I was in front of kikyo. We nodded our hellos and sat to talk. (AN: kikyo and Kagome are acquaintances in this story). We talked about how my travels were doing then the subject of inuyasha came up. I sighed.

"He;s been getting worse with the insults but I bear mostly because I know I can rip his head of if I pleased." we laughed and then got serious.

"Have you told your companions of your demonic heritage yet" kikyo asked. I shook my head no.

"And so close to the Palace its hard not to run to the palace and check up on everything, I went last night to check and everything seemed fine and as you can see by the snowflake on my head I am the heir to the throne and now I'm the lady of the eastern lands by law because mother cant come and she holds no blue inu demon blood in her" I said sighing. kikyo frowned.

"You really should tell them, it will be much easier though just to go to the palace, I mean we are close to finishing the jewel, seeing as We have defeated Naraku, the only shards left are the ones in Kouga sama's legs and the one in kohaku" she said softly. I nodded.

"Aye its just-" I smelt inuyasha's scent, "Inuyasha is coming I must go." she nodded used to me leaving in the middle of our conversations. I ran to the hot springs and noticed Sango's scent coming closer I undressed shoved my combat outfit in my bag and relaxed in the springs. I closed my eyes pretending to sleep, until I heard a gasp. I opened my eyes and smiled.

"Sango, join me the waters warm" she was shaking in fear and nodded getting undressed. I shrugged off the fact that she was afraid, I must have scared her when I pretended to be asleep.

"Did you know kikyo was in the area" I said starting a conversation. She looked at me puzzled.

"Your highness?" she said confused. I looked at her in shock.

"Why would you call me that Sango?" I asked. Then it hit me. My necklace was in my pocket in my combat outfit. I sighed getting out of the water and walked up to where my clothes and stuff were hidden. Getting my necklace I walked back to Sango with a towel on and I held my necklace.

"Sango, you must never tell anyone you saw me," I said sighing clipping my necklace into place, "For you know me as..." I felt it kicking in, everything shrinking and rounding. She gasped, her eyes growing to the size of saucers.

"You know me ask kagome higurashi not as Higurashi Kagome, ruler of the east."

"K-k-k-kagome?" she stuttered. I nodded. Then she fainted. I sighed.

"and this is why we Don't tell people your a princess" my beast growled. I growled back.

"Oh yeah now you awaken" I snapped in my mind. I laid Sango down and walked over to the river near the springs. Splashing the water on her, she woke up and looked at me. I nodded and she dressed. We walked to camp silently and when everyone was asleep I woke sango up(Note: inuyasha's not back yet if anybody was wondering!). She stirred and looked up confused.

"Kagome?" she asked raspy. I nodded.

"you want to go to the palace?" I asked excitedly. She shot up.

"What!?! are you kidding me? The guards are beasts! You said so yourself" she whispered harshly.

"Yeah but remember, I am the ruler of these lands I can get us in like that" she wavered.

"What about shippo and Miroku, we cant leave them here" she asked. I sighed.

"We can bring them I guess, just wait here and Don't wake them up, I'm gonna go check on kikyo and inuyasha" I said taking my necklace off, holding it like prayer beads chanting in inu language. I handed it to Sango.

"Here theres a barrier around you guys just Don't leave this circle" I said drawing a circle with my foot, "And you'll be fine, be right back" I said running through the woods to find them. I silently hid my aura and scent and turned invisible. I saw kikyo and inuyasha under a large tree, inuyasha was asleep and kikyo looked as if she was waiting for me. I sat in front of her and un masked my aura still invisible.

"kagome I know your out there show your self." she yelled. I smirked revealing myself. She eeped, which was VERY un kikyo like!. I smiled.

"When inuyasha wakes up, tell him we are at the palace. She nodded and I bid her a farewell turning and running back. On my way though I ran into something large and with an alluring scent. I rubbed my head and looked up. The blood in my body froze.

"Sesshomaru"


End file.
